Tsunami
by zebraboymom
Summary: Steve and Kono are caught up in a real tsunami. Will they make it to higher ground in time or will they be swept away in more than one way? Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

**Tsunami**

**Chapter One**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Can't wait for the season finale tomorrow night.**

**I know I'm still working on 'I Believe in You', but this story has been nagging at my brain since the fake tsunami episode so very long ago. Steve and Kono are caught up in a real tsunami. **

Kono kept asking herself why it was that she didn't have a significant other to take her away from headquarters today. The minute the tsunami warning went off Steve let Chin go check on Malia and sent Danny to get Grace.

He and Kono would continue to follow up on the case they were working on. That's when they got the call from some officers on patrol that they had spotted Caffrey's car. Rick Caffrey was a wanted felon in connection with drug smuggling. Steve and Kono were out the door in no time. Steve drove like a bat out of hell, but Kono loved speed and she didn't mind at all. It was exhilarating.

Steve grinned when he looked over at her face and saw her grinning. He liked this woman a lot. She was a kindred spirit and he delighted in watching her career. She was a great friend too…loyal to a fault.

They screeched up to the harbor just as Caffrey tried to start his boat. He pulled a gun and fired on them as they came down the gangplank. Steve and Kono returned fire and eventually Kono took him out. Steve was impressed with her shooting skills. She was a good sniper too…another thing they had in common.

They boarded the boat and checked Caffrey only to discover that he was dead. They checked the boat out below deck and found it was loaded with illegal drugs. That's when they felt the boat lurch and seem to run aground.

They looked at each other and sprinted up to the deck. What they saw sent fear into both of them. The water was receding rapidly and the boats were starting to bump into each other.

"We have got to get out of here now!"

They tore up the gangplank and as they reached the street they looked back to see every boat in the harbor resting on sand.

"We have to find a tall building now!"

"There's a parking garage two blocks from here. We have to run for it."

They took off as fast as they could go making the first block and spotting the five-story garage ahead. The next block took longer. It was as if the building was getting farther away. That's when Kono looked over her shoulder and saw the water coming in.

"Steve!"

"Keep running and don't look back!"

They sprinted now and hit the stairs together making it up two floors before water started following them up. By the time they got to the fourth floor, the first wave had hit the building and swirled around it. They continued until they burst out onto the roof of the garage where a few cars were still parked. Steve looked around for shelter other than a car and found a metal janitor closet at the top of the stairwell that was unlocked. They looked inside and Steve watched Kono's face grow pale.

"Um…Steve? I don't exactly like small dark places. There's no light."

Her face was so open in that moment. He felt his heart clench. His voice was soft.

"So we won't get in here unless we have to. Okay?"

Kono's eyes met his and he could see the relief flood her face.

"Thanks."

They ran over to the edge of the roof and watched the water swirling around the building. It came up to the third floor.

Kono sighed with relief.

Steve hated to burst her bubble.

"Kono. The first wave isn't always the biggest wave."

Her hands gripped the edge of the roof and her knuckles turned white. Steve reached over and covered her hand.

"We're in this together. Okay?"

Kono looked up at him with those doe eyes of hers and nodded.

Steve tried to joke.

"I mean if I have to die today, I'm glad I'm with you. "

"Gee thanks."

"Think about it. Can you imagine this with Danny? He'd be going nuts about how I deliberately planned this and I don't stop to think and..."

"But you don't stop to think. That's what I lo…like about you."

Kono laughed at the image and for a few moments they were able to ignore the obvious truth of the danger they were in.

They watched the water carrying cars, bicycles, surfboards and all kinds of debris. Fortunately the sirens had gone off early enough and there were no bodies floating in the water. That's when they saw it. A wall of water headed straight for them. It had to be at least fifty feet high.

"Looks like we have to."

Steve grabbed her hand and they raced to the closet. It was barely big enough to hold them and Steve hurled things out of it as fast as he could. Thank God the closet faced away from the beach. They shut the door just as they heard the water hit the building.

Steve wrapped his arms around Kono and she buried her face in his neck. He could feel her trembling.

"It'll be okay Kono."

They could see water coming in under the door, but they had no way of knowing if the building was under water or not. Kono's voice was muffled.

"What if the water keeps rising and we drown?"

"Once it surges past it will go down. Let's take it easy for now."

Kono turned her face up to Steve's in the dark and admitted something she could never remember saying to anyone before.

"I'm scared Steve."

Steve reached a hand up to brush her hair back and tip her face up to his.

"I'm here Kono. I'm right here and we do this together. Right?"

Her voice came out shaky. He kind of liked this side of her. In all the time he had known her he had never heard her this vulnerable.

"Right."

He knew it was probably the wrong move, but he couldn't help himself.

"Want something to take you mind off things?"

"Sure. I guess so, but it would have to be pretty big. What could you possibly do to keep my mind off mother nature and what's happening outside that door?"

"Trust me?"

Her eyes shown in the darkened closet.

"You know I do."

Steve pulled her tightly against him and covered her lips with his.

Kono was stunned, but she kissed him back. She sighed into the kiss and eventually Steve pulled back and smiled down at her.

"See. It worked."

Kono punched him hard in the ribs.

"I can't believe you just did that. You're my boss and my friend."

"But you have to admit you forgot about the wave and look, the water has gone down. I'm going to open the door."

Kono clutched him tightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, as much as I've daydreamed about being in a tight space with you in my arms…"

"You have?"

Steve grazed his fingers up her sides and into her hair briefly.

"Most definitely, but we can talk more about that later. Right now I need to check."

Steve opened the door slowly and discovered the water had receded again. He reached back for Kono's hand and pulled her out of the closet. They walked over to the edge again and could see the water had already receded to the fourth floor about twelve feet below them. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"Let's check the cars and see if we can find any food, but keep an eye on the ocean."

They found a pick up truck with camping gear in the back. That was good news. They would have someplace to sleep tonight. It was getting dark and there was no way they were getting rescued until the morning, if not longer.

They found a car with a couple of bags of groceries. There was cereal and snack stuff, a loaf of bread and some peanut butter. They would be okay for a while. There was even a case of bottled water in the back of the truck with the camping gear.

"Hey, we scored. Looks like the worst of the waves has passed too."

They looked over the edge and saw the water was up to the top of the fourth floor, but holding steady. If the garage had only been four stories they would have been swept away. They looked at each other and realized how close they had come.

Together they gathered everything in the back of the truck and made a pass of the remaining vehicles bringing every snack they could find back to the vehicle they would make their shelter for the duration . It was at that moment they heard the roaring and saw a monster wave bearing down on the building. Steve slammed the truck hatch closed.

Once again they sprinted for the closet and as they shut the door they felt the building shake with the force of the wave. Water rushed under the door and it swiftly climbed to their knees.

"Steve!"

"Come here."

Steve pulled her as close to him as he could and held her tightly.

"Kono I want you to know something. I didn't just kiss you for a distraction earlier. I've wanted to for a long time."

"Well, I wanted you to kiss me and I've wanted you to for a long time. I just hope we live long enough to get another chance."

As the water climbed to their hips, Steve once again captured her lips with his. The kiss continued and took on a life of its own. If they were going to drown, then they weren't going to leave any doubts with the other about how they felt.

Kono moaned as Steve deepened the kiss and his answering growl made her want him even more. It wasn't until they both broke for air that they became aware the water was once again receding.

"Wow! That was some good-bye."

"Yeah, except we're still here."

Steve pulled her tightly to him again.

"Well, just to be safe we should give it a few minutes. Don't you think?"

Kono lifted her face to his again.

"Definitely."

**A/N: What I wouldn't give to be marooned on a roof with Steve. Let's explore that, shall we?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsunami**

**Chapter Two**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: The cavalry is going to be a while in getting to Steve and Kono. Oh, well, stranded on an island, even if it is a roof, can be fun.**

The kiss lingered until all the water had receded from the closet and they both realized they could once again exit.

Kono chuckled.

"I think I'm officially over my fear of small dark spaces."

Steve looked down at her as he opened the door and his eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, I'd say I actually like them a lot. Who knew it would take a tsunami for us to you know…?"

Kono teased him.

"You know what?"

"You know…"

"Afraid I don't Boss."

"Kono, given what we just did in that closet, I think you should call me Steve."

"Hmmm. Good point. So, we need to talk about that a little later don't you think?"

Steve slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Most definitely."

They stood grinning at each other like fools before Steve turned to their current situation.

"Kono, there will be more water. We just have to take them one at a time. It can be an hour or more between waves."

"Okay."

"I'm going to call and see if I can get Danny."

Danny answered on the first ring.

"Steve. Thank God. Are you okay? Is Kono with you?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We had to kill Caffrey, but we made it away from the beach and we're on the roof of a parking garage. I gotta tell you Danno. It was touch and go there and we're just now starting to feel like we're out of danger. Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah, we're up on Manoa Road near Round Top. Stan is out of town, so I have Rachel and Grace with me. Chin and Malia came up here too and we're all just hanging out in his SUV worrying about you guys."

"Well, stop worrying. We found some food and water in some of the cars and we're okay for now."

Steve smiled at Kono and stepped into her space. She placed her hands on his chest and smiled back at him. This was nice. This new touchy feely Steve was definitely nice. Wouldn't Danny freak if he knew the truth about today?

Danny hated to tell them the truth about what was going on down the beach from them. He knew they would both want to be helping.

"Guys. It's going to be a while before you get any help. They were only able to get about half the people out of Waikiki. It's a mess down there. They only got a few choppers in the air before it hit and there isn't any place on this side of the island to refuel so they have to go over to the other side to fuel up. The other islands are in the same shape so getting reinforcements is going to take a while. A couple of the big navy ships made it through and are headed down that way to help out with boats and caring for the injured on ship."

"Don't worry about us. We'll be okay for a few days."

"As soon as they give the all clear, we will be back down there looking for you guys, okay?"

"Sure. The parking garage is near Auiki Street near the La Mariana Sailing Club. Thanks Danny. I'm going to keep this short so I can save my battery. Kono has her phone too. Let's make a plan to check in every 6 hours or so unless there is more news."

"Sounds good. Take care man. It may not be over yet."

"I know. We're keeping our eyes on the ocean. Take care of your family Danny. Later."

Steve and Kono went through the truck and discovered some water had leaked in, so they opened up the sleeping bags and spread them out on the ledge to dry. They decided to use the front seat for their food so they'd have the most room in the back of the truck.

After eating a couple of peanut butter sandwiches and drinking a bottle of water each they made a plan for how they would distribute their provisions. They had 24 bottles of water and Steve was guessing it could be three days before they were rescued. That meant four bottles each for the three days. If it started to look like they wouldn't get rescued that soon, they would cut back to two bottles a day.

It started to get really hot up on top of the building and Kono slipped her clothes off since she had her bikini on underneath. It made it faster when she went surfing after work. Eyeing her up and down and not to be outdone, Steve slipped his shirt off as they stood by the ledge watching the debris swirl around and past the building. The water went back out and then came back in several more times. It was weird the way it swirled and went in different directions.

The hot sun dried the sleeping bags quickly and they set about making their bed for the night. They used both sleeping bags unzipped all the way to try and make it softer. Kono could only find one pillow, but in her mind they could share. They found a first aid kit with a space blanket and they could use that if it got too cool.

Steve figured if they closed the hatch it would be warm enough.

In his head he was thinking they could share body heat too.

Dinner was dry cereal, but at least it filled their bellies. There was a bag of cookies and they decided to splurge, having three apiece. The rest of the time they would have to limit themselves to two if they wanted them to last.

It had been three hours now without any surges and they were pretty sure they could go to sleep in the truck without worrying about the water anymore.

If they weren't surrounded by water it would actually be kind of romantic sitting on the tailgate stargazing. Steve being a sailor knew the night sky really well and pointed out the constellations to Kono. It felt kind of like they were the only two people in the world.

"So, are we going to have that talk now?"

Kono turned on the tailgate and pulled both legs up to sit crisscross facing him. Steve turned and pulled one leg up as well and faced her. He reached for one of Kono's hands where it was resting on her crossed legs. He didn't want to mess this up so he hesitated.

"Steve, it's just me, Kono."

"That's just the point. It's you. If it were any other woman I wouldn't hesitate to start a relationship, but I'm scared of blowing this Kono. You know how I am and if things didn't work out between us I'd never get over it."

Kono was surprised to hear how much he seemed to value her. It made her heart start pounding in her chest.

"Steve, you forget I know you. I know you just about better than anyone. We spend eight hours a day together, five days a week and sometimes we catch a case that has us working for days together. I've seen you when you were tired, hungry and pissed as hell. It hasn't sent me scurrying away. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

Steve squeezed her hand.

"I don't know why you are. With all the issues Danny says I have I might make you crazy if you were with me twenty-four-seven."

"I'm no piece of cake either Steve. I'm driven and competitive and impulsive. I have a hard time opening up when I'm struggling with something and I…I really have started to care about you in the worst way."

Steve gazed into her eyes as the sun started setting.

"Me too. I don't know when it happened really. I just fell for you. I fell hard Kono, but I've been trying not t o push things. I didn't know how you felt. I apologize for the ruse in the closet. I just couldn't stand that close to you and not kiss you."

Kono unfolded her legs and slipped them around Steve's waist, scooting into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"This time the kiss is no ruse."

She sank into him as her lips touched his and her ears started pounding. She could feel her heart and she was pretty sure she could feel Steve's too as he pulled her flush against him and kissed her back.

They were soon caught up in the passion and forgot where they were or anything about their predicament.

Steve pushed her back into the truck onto their makeshift bed. He pulled the tailgate up and then turned as she pulled him down on the sleeping bags with her. It didn't take him long to untie the strings holding her bikini together at the neck and the back.

He kissed his way down to the strings at her hips and untied those as well. Kono arched up into him as he began his assault on her body.

His shorts soon joined her bikini and there were no more barriers between them.

"Are you sure this is where you want our first time to be?"

"Steve, I don't care where we make love as long as I'm with you."

"Perfect answer."

They made love with the ocean breeze blowing in the back of the canopy under the starry night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsunami**

**Chapter Three**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Life on the roof follows a very consistent pattern. Will our lovers be willing to be rescued? Hmm. I wouldn't be. Heeheehee.**

Some time during the night it began to rain softly. Steve sat up and closed the canopy and they lay listening to the sound of rain on the roof. It was very soothing and the enclosed space felt very intimate.

Steve had his head on the pillow and Kono was resting her head on his shoulder. He was running his hands through her hair and stroking his hand tenderly across her bare shoulder and back. It was mesmerizing and Kono sighed with pleasure.

"I sure didn't plan to spend my evening like this but I'm so happy with the change in plans."

"Kono, that was so amazing. I just can't get enough of you and before you say anything, this isn't just about the sex, although that was spectacular. I want you Kono. I want all of you."

"Steve. I don't know what to say. I love being with you, but this is definitely a new direction for our relationship to go. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"When we were running down that street and the water was coming, all I could think about was you living. I didn't care at that point what happened to me. I just needed to know that you were safe. It made me realize how deep my feelings go for you. We've been through a lot the last couple of years and God knows I've hurt you more than once, but please give this a chance Kono. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I promise you that."

"You do make me happy Steve. I've never felt this way with anyone before. My past relationships have always started out romantically. I've never been friends with a guy first before. That's what complicates this. If we didn't work out I'd die if I lost you as a friend. Does that make sense?"

"It does. It's kind of too late to say let's take things slow, but we can take our time to get to know each other better on an intimate level. How about a date after we get rescued?"

"I would love a date with you, but nothing fancy. I like it casual."

"See? We're already totally compatible. That's the only kind of date I really love. I'd suggest a day down at Waikiki, but the market down there is under water and…"

"What is it Steve?"

"Oh man, Dukes is probably under water right now."

"Oh, you're right. I love going there. Most of the great eating-places are on the water. This is going to really hurt the tourist trade."

"I wonder how my house faired."

"Oh Steve. I didn't even think about your house. It sits right on the beach."

"Yours is only two blocks from the beach. It's probable under water too."

"Where will we stay?"

Steve smiled down at her.

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of like our little condo here. How about we just stay here?"

"Very cute buddy, but no."

"Don't worry. We'll find something."

They lay there staring into each other's eyes in the little dark. The sound of the rain was so soothing, but both of them were thinking the same thing…what about the people who were stranded out in the elements tonight?"

Steve pulled her closer and thanked God she was safe in his arms right at that moment.

"Kono…"

"I know…"

This time the lovemaking was sweet and slow and tender. They were happy to be alive. They were happy to be together and to know that people knew where they were and would come for them.

Finally exhausted and sated, they fell asleep to the soft pattering on the roof.

The next morning Kono woke to bright sunshine coming in the windows of the truck canopy. She looked down at herself and Steve. They were lying naked on top of the sleeping bags now with the space blanket pushed down. If anyone did come to get them at this point they would get an eyeful.

She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Danny peering into the truck and freaking out.

Strong hands pulled her close and then ran up and down her back until they settled possessively on her rump.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about Danny if he found us like this."

Steve smiled as he got his first look at Kono naked in the daylight. He wanted her again so badly.

In the meantime, Kono was getting a look at Steve as well.

Their eyes met and then their lips and tongues.

Hey, it's not like they had anything else pressing to do at the moment.

Afterwards they sat up and looked outside. The decision was to get dressed just in case a rescue chopper came for them. It would be really embarrassing to be found like this.

Part of Kono wished they could run around naked out on the roof, but maybe one day soon they could skinny dip at one of her favorite waterfalls.

Each of them took one long look at the other sans clothes and the started getting dressed.

The space was small so Steve helped Kono get dressed and vice versa, which almost led to stripping down again. They giggled and tickled each other like teenagers and it occurred to Kono that this change in their relationship had some wonderful perks.

Breakfast was dry cereal again. They shared the box as they sat on the ledge and looked down at the murky water below them. It was down to the second floor already and maybe by tomorrow they could walk out.

Steve's phone rang. He put it on speaker phone so Kono could listen in and talk too.

"Hey man. How was your first night on the roof?"

Steve smiled at Kono. She grinned back at him and licked her lips in an exaggerated pose.

Steve laughed out loud and Danny was on him immediately.

"What's so funny?"

Like kids caught with their hand in the cookie jar Kono and Steve looked at each other trying to make a plan for what they would say.

"Let's just say the back of a truck is really small for sleeping."

"I see."

"Was Steven a gentleman Kono?"

Kono had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep from busting out in giggles. She fought for control as Steve leered at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"He was very…considerate."

Steve flashed her a grin and leaned over to kiss her soundly.

Something was off. Danny knew it, but he wasn't going to go into it now.

"Well, good news team. You won't have to spend another night up there. Joe is on his way to the island in a chopper off the USS Columbia. He knows roughly where you guys are. He should be in your area this afternoon. How would you two like to spend the next several days staying at the Governor's Mansion? We're all staying there right now at his insistence."

Kono's shoulders dropped. She looked disappointed to be leaving so soon. It really had been like sleeping in paradise last night.

Steve felt bad that it was over too.

"Uh…sure Danno. That would be great."

"Okay man. Tell Joe when he gets there to bring you here. There's plenty of acreage to land on."

"Okay. Thanks man. See you in a few hours."

Steve hung up and grabbed Kono.

"You young lady made that really hard to do. I thought I was going to lose it before I got off."

"I'm not worried about that. I just don't want to go public with our relationship yet. Do you?"

"No, but how are we going to hide it for the next few days? We'll all be in the same place and I for one don't think I can keep my hands off you for several days. I don't want to Kono."

"I know, but do you really want to tell everybody now, especially with the Governor right there? What if he splits up the team?"

"No. Okay, we can do this, but as soon as we can find some place else to go, we do. Right? We go to whoever's place is in the best shape. My house has an upstairs. Maybe the water didn't go that high."

Kono looked at Steve and lifted her eyebrows.

"Yeah. You're right. Our houses are toast."

"It's hard to start over, but we can do this."

Just then they heard it. Several choppers were coming in from the ocean. At least four of them headed towards Waikiki, but one was coming right at them. They looked up and waved. It was Joe. He was hanging half out of the helicopter and he gave them both a silly salute.

In less than five minutes they had Kono and Steve both hoisted up into the helicopter and heading towards the governor's mansion.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah, Joe. We actually had it pretty easy."

"How'd you fair in the rain last night?"

Kono smiled.

"Slept in a truck."

"Thanks for whatever favors you called in. I owe you Joe."

"It's okay. I was worried about you two. Looks like I didn't need to."

The chopper landed on the sprawling front lawn of the mansion and they hopped off.

"Thanks Joe. We'd like to help with the rescue efforts if you give us a little time to check in with the team."

"I'll see what I can do. I know we can use you."

"Thanks again Joe."

"Take care of our girl."

He winked at Kono and hopped on as the helicopter took off.

Steve looked at Kono.

"You ready to play?"

"Game on…Boss."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsunami**

**Chapter Four**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Can Kono and Steve keep it under wraps or will their antics get them in trouble with the governor.**

The governor was watching the helicopter take off and met Kono and Steve as they approached the mansion.

"Glad to see you are okay Steve…and…Kono is it?"

"Thanks governor. It was a bit hairy at times, but we feel very lucky to be alive."

At that moment Grace raced out of the mansion and threw herself at Steve.

"Uncle Steve, Auntie Kono, I'm so glad you're okay. What was it like? How did you stay alive?"

Malia, Chin, Rachel and Danny joined them and they walked around to the Lanai at the back of the house where the governor had requested a lunch of hamburgers. Steve and Kono's mouths were watering.

After they ate Grace was once again in interrogator mode.

"So tell us about it, please?"

"What do you want to know Grace?"

"Were you scared?"

"Very. We had to run away from the beach and run up the stairs of a tall parking garage. The water came up over the roof at times."

"How did you survive Kono?"

"We got inside a storage closet and hoped the water wasn't too deep."

"How long did you have to stay in there?"

"Uh…a long time."

Kono tried to hide the smile that showed up as she remembered their first kiss in the dark closet. Danny did not miss the look she gave Steve.

"Really? Kono, aren't you afraid of dark places? How small was this closet?"

Steve tried to head Danny off.

"It was big enough for the two of us."

"And where again did you sleep last night?"

"We were actually very lucky and found a pick up truck with a cover. We slept inside out of the rain."

Now Chin was on high alert. Steve looked over at the governor and was glad he hadn't picked up on anything. He prayed Danny would stop with the questions.

"So, where are we sleeping Governor? I for one would like to get a shower and clean up. Would that be possible?"

"Absolutely. If you two would just give your clothes to the maid upstairs we'll get them washed up for you. You'll find some rather nice terrycloth robes for you to wear while they are washed and dried."

Kono and Steve stood and walked into the house while the others remained outside. Once they were upstairs Steve looked around and finding them alone, he pushed Kono into the wall and kissed her passionately.

"Steve what are you doing? Remember our agreement? We have to be discreet."

"What's discreet mean?"

Both of them jumped apart as Grace came around the corner and caught them together.

"Oh hey Grace. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to come upstairs and comb Kono's hair when she gets out of the shower. I love to comb her hair. It's so soft."

Steve was thinking the same thing. He loved to comb his hands through that beautiful head of hair. It took all he had to head into the room the governor said he would be staying in. It was down the hall from Kono's. He turned the water on cold and placed his clothes just outside his door.

After a very cold shower he put on the fluffy robe hanging on the back of the door and lay down on his bed. Before he knew it his eyes drifted shut. The night he and Kono had spent making love was taking a toll on him. As he fell asleep he wished she were lying beside him.

Down the hall Kono was having the same problem. Grace had brushed her hair out and then left her to nap. All she could think was how much she wanted to be sharing her bed with a hunky SEAL.

A couple of hours later there was a soft knock on the door and Kono found her clothes waiting for her.

Once dressed, she opened her door to head downstairs and found Steve leaning against the wall waiting for her.

He looked around and then whispered to her.

"I missed you. What took you so long to get ready?"

"You've been waiting for me?"

Kono gave him one of her dimpliest smiles and he could actually feel himself blushing.

"Yeah…"

Kono looked around and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. They broke apart quickly as Chin came out of his room at that moment.

"Hey you two. Come on. Dinner is ready and the governor does not like to be kept waiting."

At dinner that night the governor asked Kono and Steve to write down their clothing sizes and give them to his assistant. She would purchase them a couple of sets of clothing from one of the stores that didn't end up a casualty of the tsunami. The discussion of the clean up ahead of them was the governor's central focus.

He would be going down to the worst hit area of Waikiki with the team in the morning.

That night after she thought everyone was in bed Kono slipped out of her room and started down the hall to Steve's room only to be intercepted by Grace again.

"Kono can I talk to you?"

Steve's door opened a crack and he peaked out, but Kono shook her head over Grace's head. He quickly withdrew.

"Sure Sweetie. Come on down to my room."

"In the middle of a "boy" talk Steve silently opened the door to Kono's room and was thankful that Grace had her back to the door. Kono's eyes said it all. He quickly shut the door and raced back to his room. This was getting frustrating.

After the "talk", Grace started to get tired and Kono convinced her to go to bed in her own room. After she dropped her off she headed straight to Steve's room. As soon as she opened the door she was yanked inside and backed into the wall for a fierce kiss from Steve. He lifted her in his arms and backed her to the bed, tossing her in and jumping after her. Kono giggled and he slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet you."

He removed his hand, only to cover it with his mouth. Just then there was a knock on the door. Their eyes went wide at the same time.

"Hey Steve, it's Danny. What time are we supposed to meet Joe in the morning?"

Steve dragged Kono off the bed and threw her in his closet.

"I don't know Danny."

"That's okay. I'll go ask Kono."

"No. Don't do that. I think I did write it down. Hold on."

He opened the closet door and Kono held up nine fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. It's nine o'clock."

Steve heard his bedroom door swing open and he quickly slammed his closet door and leaned up against it.

"Hey man. I just wanted to tell you how glad I am you're okay, you know?"

"Thanks Danno."

"Are you okay Babe?"

"Me? Oh yeah, just tired. Goodnight Danny."

Danny gave him an odd look, as Steve was somewhat plastered against the door of his closet. Weird.

"Night Steve."

He left the room and Steve quickly crossed to his door, locking it and then opening the closet.

Kono was holding her sides as she laughed. Steve gave her a warning look and covered her mouth with his. He picked her up once again and tossed her on his bed.

For the next three hours they made love with reckless abandon.

Both of them were so tired they fell asleep.

It wasn't until light began to trickle into the room through the drapes that Kono came fully awake. She felt Steve wake up next to her and they both sat straight up at the same time.

Steve suddenly had aneurysm face.

"Oh crap."

Kono couldn't help it. She giggled as she grabbed the only piece of clothing she had worn to his room…her robe. As she wrapped it around her body Steve lay in his bed with his head propped up taking her all in. She wanted to drop the robe and jump back in bed with him, but somebody had to be strong.

Before she could reach the door however, Steve leaped out of the bed, grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

Kono moaned into the kiss, but pushed him gently away.

"Down boy. I have to go."

Did she just hear Steve growl?

She cracked the door and looked down the hall. Nobody was coming. She took one step out before she heard Chin and Malia coming out of their room. She quickly stepped back in and felt strong arms slide around her waist and a warm kiss to the lobe of her ear. She shivered.

They waited while their friends' voices disappeared down the hall and tried again only to have Rachel and Grace exit their room.

Now it was becoming hilarious and Kono could barely keep herself from losing it. Now Steve was taking control.

"Shh."

"Don't shush me Steve. You're the one making this hard."

She opened the door and backed out of the room, kissing Steve as she went. He finally released her lips and she shut the door as quietly as she could.

That's when she heard Danny's voice behind her.

"Kono?"

Double crap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsunami**

**Chapter Five**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Sorry you guys. I promise to update I Believe in You after I do this one. I fell off a porch and messed up my right knee pretty bad, hurt my lower back and got a mild concussion. The headache with that was bad. My middle name is clumsy. Anyway, I'm home now and stuck in bed so I will be able to update my stories. I'm in a lot of pain, so my thoughts are a little muddled right now. I hope this makes sense. So, Danny knows something is up, will everybody find out?**

"Isn't that Steve's room?"

Kono put on her best game face and turned to face Danny.

"Uh, yeah, I was just checking to see what time we were supposed to be ready this morning."

Danny wasn't buying it, especially since the robe Kono was wearing didn't show any sleepwear peaking out from anywhere.

Kono blushed under Danny's stare.

"Are you naked under there?"

"Danny! What a question to ask."

Danny rocked back on his heels and pressed his palms together in delight. Oh, no they didn't.

"So, let's just check on Mr. Cargo Pants. Shall we?"

Danny banged on Steve's door.

Steve, who had been listening on the other side of the door, grabbed his robe and slipped it on as fast as he could. He tried to be nonchalant.

"Hey Danny. You checking on the time too? I thought I told you last night."

Danny took in the fact that Steve didn't have a shirt peaking out of his robe either.

"You know, something just doesn't fit right now. I for one know that Kono always knows when we're supposed to be anywhere and I also know if she didn't or wasn't sure, she would just get up early and get dressed just in case. Everybody else is up except for you two."

"We're just tired Danny. We didn't get much sleep lying on that hard truck bed."

"I'll be you didn't get much sleep. I bet you didn't get much sleep last night either. You two finally hooked up didn't you?"

"Danny…"

"Daddy? What's hooked up mean? Mom, how did Uncle Steve and Aunt Kono hook up?"

All three adults turned to face Grace and her mother. Everyone was mortified while Steve and Kono's faces went beet red.

"Why does everybody look funny?"

Rachel turned her daughter back the way they came.

"Uh, we'll wait for you guys downstairs."

Rachel threw Danny a look over her shoulder.

"Your father will explain this to you."

Danny whirled around after they left.

"Are you two happy now? Even Grace knows you two did something wrong. I for one am shocked. Okay, I'm not so shocked. I've seen the looks between you two for a long time now. I guess I kind of saw this coming. I'm just shocked you did it in the freakin' governor's mansion. Seriously?"

"Saw what coming?"

Chin came around the corner from the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are the three of you doing?"

"Apparently it's not what they're doing. It's what they've done. Our teammates have taken their relationship to the next level."

Chin stared at them. Steve moved to stand beside Kono now and put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"You hooked up?"

"This is about more than a hook up. We have a relationship, so the two of you better respect Kono or you'll have me to deal with."

Kono spoke up then as she slipped her arm around Steve's waist.

"And me. I don't need protecting or a lecture or those disapproving looks. I'm with Steve now and I'm happy, so get over it."

"Okay. Okay. Back off Ninja Girl. You guys have to know we'll support you no matter what you do."

"Let's just keep this between us, okay? At least for now."

"Keep what between you?"

The governor came around the corner.

Four guilty faces turned to face their boss.

Kono was quick on her feet.

"Um, we want to figure out a way to help with the rebuilding after the rescue operation is over."

"That's great. Glad to hear it. Let's hurry up folks. We leave in half an hour. Some of you aren't even dressed yet."

He was clueless. Four friends breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Chin steered the governor towards the stairs and Danny flanked them on the other side. He looked back over his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows at Kono and Steve. Things would be okay. They had worried for nothing.

Steve reached for Kono as she started to move away to her room.

"Oh, no you don't."

He pulled her flush against him and kissed her passionately, then grinned as he pulled back.

"Guess we're officially outed, huh?"

"Guess so. You okay with that?"

Steve settled his hands at her waist.

"Definitely okay. Now get dressed. Time to get busy."

Kono turned as he swatted her on the butt.

"Hey, that better not become a trend buster."

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

Kono backed him up against the wall and pressed herself into him. He loved the way she made him feel. Just as he attempted to kiss her again she shoved herself off of him and walked away quickly.

"Hey!"

"Just letting you know what you'll be missing if you swat me one more time."

She took off down the hall and Steve was in hot pursuit. She slammed her door and turned the lock just as he reached it.

"This isn't over Kalakaua."

"I sincerely hope not McGarrett."

Fifteen minutes later they were grabbing some eggs and bacon with the team.

The governor had arranged for the team and Malia to head out on one of the military trucks going to Waikiki.

Grace begged to go as well, but the governor said she would have to stay behind with her mother. Danny hugged both of them as the others climbed in the transport vehicle.

"We're going home today. The house was up in the hills enough that there isn't any damage. You're all welcome to come and stay if you don't want to hang out here."

"Thanks Rachel. We'll talk about it."

"Bye Danno."

"Bye Sweet Pea."

"Be careful Danny."

"I will Rach. Have you heard from Stan?"

"The water at the airport has just receded from the tarmacs in the last day, so they haven't opened any runways yet. We'll be fine though."

Danny climbed in as the truck started to move. He still loved his ex-wife, but her life was with Stan now. It hurt. Her baby bump was obvious now and it served to remind him that he didn't have a right to her anymore.

Steve placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Let's concentrate on helping folks."

The team was not prepared for the scene they came upon. The water was below Kalakaua Avenue and Ala Moana Boulevard. There were first aid tents everywhere. People were lined up waiting for food as restaurants from the area that had not been under water served up meals.

Danny and Chin opted to help serve food as Steve and Kono volunteered in the first aid tents alongside Malia.

The team saw a parade of families and small children. One little girl had been separated from her parents during the tsunami. She was found clinging to a balcony on the third floor of the Embassy Suites. When Kono got her lunch break she scooped the little girl up in her arms and sat down on a bench with a sandwich and some chips. The little girl had refused to eat since she had been found. Kono would take a bite and then encourage the little girl to take a bite. After three tries the little doll gave in and ate.

Steve joined them and the little girl immediately climbed into his lap throwing her arms around his neck. Kono smiled at him. He had such a way with kids. She loved that about him and knew he would make a great dad.

"How old is she?"

Kono didn't have to answer. The little girl held up three fingers.

"Any luck finding the parents?"

Kono shook her head as the little girl ran her fingers over Steve's face. She was fascinated with him and the three ate in companionable silence for a while.

"Do you think Rachel would let us bring her to their place tonight? Maybe a home with Grace to play with would help her to feel better."

"I'll check with Danny. I for one don't want to go back to the governor's mansion. I want to be with you Kono and we can't do that there."

"I feel the same way, but does Rachel have room?"

"The place has like seven bedrooms. I think she'd have room for us. I wish I could see what kind of damage has been done to my house though."

"Yeah, me too. Let's see if Rachel would let us borrow a car this evening and go take a first look."

For the rest of the day the little girl shadowed Kono and Steve. If she wasn't with one, she was with the other one. Kono spent all her breaks looking through the 3X5 cards of families looking for her parents. The little girl only called them Mommy and Daddy and didn't know her last name. She did know she had two brothers, so at least Kono had something to look for. It proved to be a futile search.

When they were released at the end of the day Steve swung Lily, as they had come to know the little girl's name, up on his shoulders and they walked to meet Rachel's town car. Malia and Chin were going home. Their small condo had not been hit and they were excited to get back home. The rest of them were going to Rachel's.

Lily cuddled between them in the back of the car and Steve squeezed Kono's shoulder. Five minutes after they arrived Grace and Lily were playing dolls in her room.

Rachel gave them the keys to her car and they drove with Danny to take a look at their places. Danny's block was closed off and it looked like he would be staying with Rachel for a bit longer. Kono's house was no longer under water, but it was a mess. The water had come up in the house at least a foot and most of her furniture would have to be replaced.

Steve slipped his arms around her and held her close as he saw her eyes filling up with tears.

"I just…I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Hey, we will fix it. I promise. Think how lucky you are to find your house in one piece. It could always be worse."

Kono wiped her eyes.

"You're right. Let's go take a look at your house."

The news was not good. Steve's house had been completely submerged at one point and it had broken apart in the tsunami surges. It would be a total loss and have to be rebuilt.

"Oh Steve. I'm so sorry."

"You know what? It's okay. I always wanted to remodel and add more bedrooms. Now I can plan for the future and make it better. I hope I can find some of my parent's stuff though just for the memories."

"Kono smiled up at him.

"We will. I guess we have our work cut out for us."

"All that's important is that we're alive and we have each other."

As the sun set on the now calm ocean, Steve took his time kissing Kono thoroughly. Danny decided to take a walk and give them a little alone time. He smiled to himself at the sight of his two Bad Asses kissing.

Life after the tsunami was definitely going to be interesting.

**A/N: Last chapter coming up. Fluff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsunami**

**Chapter Five**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sigh…**

**Author Notes: Sorry you guys. More complications with my fall and more hospital time, but I am home now and hopefully on the mend. I think I may take a break from writing for the next few weeks. I really need to heal and I have some heavy-duty physical therapy sessions ahead of me. I promise to be back soon though. Last chapter. Sigh…**

The next two weeks were spent helping with the clean up and then the team helped Kono get her house livable again.

Once they had repainted and brought in new furniture, she and Steve moved out of Rachel's place and into hers.

Malia and Chin's place wasn't any worse than Kono's and they got it back to normal pretty fast too. Danny just decided to try to find a new place to live entirely. He slept on Kono's couch once Stan came home. He hated staying in the same house with the happy family and could tell he wasn't wanted there. It was just too uncomfortable for everyone.

Lily, whose parents were never found, had been living with them as well, but just a month after she came to stay with them there was a knock on the door and the social worker introduced them to Lily's aunt. She had been living in Washington State and had been trying to find her sister's family. When nothing else worked, she had asked to take a leave of absence and come to Hawaii looking for them.

The little girl flew into her aunt's arms and Kono moved closer to Steve as her eyes filled up with tears. She had fallen in love with the little girl. Steve knew how she felt. He had a huge lump in his throat as well. He put his arm around Kono's waist and pulled her to him as they looked up at each other.

After the reunion it was obvious the little girl would be leaving, so Steve and Kono helped her pack. They had bought her some toys and a cute shaggy dog-stuffed animal during the last few weeks. They helped her put everything into a bag to take with her.

She hugged both of them so tight Kono and Steve couldn't help but spill a few tears.

"Thanks for being my fwend."

"You were so easy to take care of Lily. You are a sweet girl and we hope you have a wonderful life."

Steve handed her a business card and wrote their phone numbers and addresses on the back.

"If you ever need us, we are just a phone call away."

Lily's aunt hugged them both and thanked them for taking care of her.

"I promise I'll keep in touch and let you know how she's doing."

"If you ever come back to Hawaii, look us up. We'd love to see her again."

Kono was sad that Danny and Grace were out spending the day together. The girls never got to say good-bye.

In another way she was glad it was just she and Steve. As he closed the door and turned around to lean against it Kono finally let go and burst into tears throwing herself at him.

"Steve..."

Steve held her while the tears slipped down his own cheeks and stroked his hand through her hair.

"Shh…Shh. It's going to be okay. I promise Kono."

He lifted her in his arms as her legs wound around his waist. She buried her face in his neck as he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He joined her, pulling her tenderly into his arms and holding her tightly to him.

"One day soon we'll have our own kids. I promise you…"

Kono's eyes opened wide as she looked into his. Surprise was written all over her face.

"Steve?"

"What? You had to know I want to marry you. Right?"

Her eyes went impossibly wider and she shook her head.

"You do?"

"I'd be crazy to let someone like you slip away from me Kono. From the moment I kissed you in that closet I knew I was crazy about you."

"Are you…?"

"Not yet, but soon."

Kono sighed in his arms and kissed him passionately. When they broke for air Kono smiled at him.

"Is this is a trick to get my mind off losing Lily?"

"Absolutely not. If it also serves to do that, then it's a win-win in my opinion."

Steve smiled as he captured her lips in return.

They didn't emerge again until dinnertime when they heard Danny returning to the house from his day with Grace. He moved into Lily's room that night and stayed until Steve's house was finished. After a discussion about what to do with Kono's house, they decided to keep it and rent it to Danny. Steve had asked Kono to move in with him.

The next few weeks were spent working new cases while their free time was spent working on some of the aspects of Steve's rebuild. It was fun painting and laying carpet after the structure was up. The rest of the island was also rebuilding and cleaning up its beaches as the tourist trade started back up.

Kono and Steve happily went back to surfing every day before or after work. Their relationship continued to grow and they drove Danny crazy finishing each other's sentences.

The day came for the big move into Steve's new place and the whole team showed up along with Komekona and Malia. The furniture trucks were lined up down the street, but Steve asked everyone to wait in the yard as he stepped up on the front porch.

"I want to thank all of you so much for being here for me. You are truly Ohana. That's why I wanted you all here to witness this moment. Kono would you come up here?"

The surprised look on Kono's face let everyone know she had no clue what Steve was about to do. She looked at Steve whose gentle smile told her he was going to do something very un-SEAL like and her heart started to race as she cautiously approached him.

"Kono, when we were trapped on that parking garage I was so thankful that you were okay. I realized I couldn't imagine a life that didn't have you in it. These last few weeks have been the happiest of my life. So before we head inside I'd like to call this **our **house and the beginning of our new life together."

Steve took her left hand and went down on one knee. Kono gasped and Malia squealed in excitement.

"Marry me Kono and make this your home too?"

Kono's eyes filled up with tears and she looked down into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"I should kill you for embarrassing me like this, but I love you so much Steve. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Steve pulled a beautiful ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger, then scooped her up in his arms and swung her in the air.

Cheers and wolf whistles filled the air as he kissed her breathless in front of the movers, drivers, the neighborhood and their family and friends.

After hugs and a few tears, Steve swept Kono up and carried her over the threshold bridal style to christen their new home. The rest of the day was spent unloading and setting up furniture and unpacking the dishes and personal items Kono had brought.

That night the whole team broke in Steve's new BBQ grill and enjoyed steaks out on their new deck.

The discussion went to wedding plans and a date was set for that spring.

It was late when everyone finally gave their well wishes and left for home, but Kono and Steve stayed out on the deck looking at the stars and listening to the ocean. It was hard to believe that the ocean they sat watching had surged up and covered their island.

Kono was nestled in Steve's arms on one of the new loungers they had bought. She had been unusually quiet since everyone left.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Since when did the SEAL ask about people's feelings?"

"Since he fell in love with a very complicated woman."

Kono turned in his arms to face him.

"You really want to know?"

Steve's deep voice sent a shiver through her.

"I want to know everything about you Kono."

"I was thinking about the tsunami. What if the garage hadn't been high enough?"

"Then we would have held onto each other and found something that floated to hold onto."

"Lily's parents didn't survive, but that little girl did. How does that happen?"

"I don't know, but I'm happy she found her aunt and that she gets to have a life."

"We really don't know what will happen in any moment do we?"

"No, but think about this. If the tsunami hadn't come, how long would we have gone on denying our feelings? Something very positive came out of this. I for one am happy… really happy for the first time in a long time. I can't wait to marry you and start working on a family of our own."

"What if we can't protect them?"

"Hey, with us for parents they have a pretty good chance of thriving. I can't wait to teach them to surf and shoot a gun and…"

"Slow down Steve. Let's get through the married stuff first okay?"

"Okay, but do you think we could practice making a baby anyway?"

Kono grinned and her dimples shone in the light from the fire pit they had lit earlier.

Steve stood up and lifted Kono up into his arms again and carried her into the house. He headed straight to their bedroom.

"Time to break in the new bed."

Steve wriggled his eyebrows at Kono and she giggled helplessly as he covered her with his body and kissed her deeply.

They made love and spoke words of love and promises of forever into the night as the ocean waves which had been such a force of destruction once again gently lapped at the shore.

**A/N: I know…cheesy ending, right? Thanks for reading guys and thanks for all the lovely reviews. You truly are the best readers and fans in fanfiction. You rock! See you when I feel better.**


End file.
